MOB (Money-Oriented Boy)
by J'TrimFle
Summary: Uzumaki Kurama, Siswa sekolah khusus laki-laki(Konoha Gakuen)yang mendekati sempurna. Cowok populer sumber inspirasi, juga tempat bergantung teman-temanya yang ogah garap tugas. Tapi sayang, sifatnya yang matre membuat semua kelebihanya menguap begitu saja, apalagi ditambah kegemaranya gonta-ganti pasangan. PAIRING BERTEBARAN! BL.
1. Chapter 1

**MOB (Money-Oriented Boy)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAROTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **MONEY! (c) T. Andar**

 **.**

 **..**

Fic ini tigak pure hasil imajinasi saya. Saya cuma ngeringkas cerita ini dari novel berjudul "MONEY!" yang saya baca beberapa bulan lalu. Saya kepikiran pasti asik kalo dibuat versi chara Naruto, dan jadilah fic ini. tentu dengan penyesuaian karakter karna ini BL. _yosh_ , semoga menyenangkan, selamat membaca...

.

.

.

 _Yang aku cari hanyalah cinta_

 _Hanya cinta yang tak terganti_

 _Yang aku mau hanyalah cinta_

 _Hanyalah cinta yang kuberi_

 _Slalu kutunggu hanyalah cinta_

 _Hanya cinta yang tak terganti_

 _Yang aku nanti hanyalah cinta_

 _Hanyalah cinta yang abadi_

 ** _(Anggun-Hanyalah Cinta)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerah memaksa hampir semua warga Konoha Gakuen mengibas-ngibaskan apa saja guna mendinginkan suasana. Bukan hanya siswa bahkan para guru pun lebih memilih memberikan tugas pada muridnya demi bisa ngadem diruang guru yang ber-AC. Yah, memang di _Konoha Gakuen_ yang ada AC-nya baru di ruang guru dan Laboratorium, untuk kelas-kelasnya tahun depan menyusul. Kata Tobirama- _sama_ selaku pemilik sekolah.

Mari kita intib suasana di Kelas XI-A, kelas yang mendapat tugas matematika dari Kakashi- _sensei_ , dalihnya sih ingin mengambil jurnal yang ketinggalan di ruang guru, tapi semua penghuni kelas sangat yakin kalau niat sebenarnya hanya untuk ngadem diruangan ber-AC.

"Kyuu...pinjam hasil tugasmu dong!"teriak Ishobu pada seorang siswa yang tertunduk serius. Dia tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas, sama sekali tidak! Karna tugasnya memang sudah selesai dari tadi. Sekarang cowok itu justru sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiksa _keytouch_ dilayar ponsel terbarunya.

Sebal karena dicuekin Ishobu pun mendekati cowok itu, tanpa ba-bi-bi langsung mengambil buku milik temanya yang dipanggil Kyuu dan membawanya ketempat duduk terdekat. Sementara si empunya buku tetap tak bergeming.

Kurama nama cowok itu namun lebih terkenal dengan nama Kyuubi. Katanya sih lebih keren gitu. Cowok satu ini memang maniak IT terutama _gadget_. dan _Apel_ ditanganya itu baru saja dia dapatkan kemarin dari pacar barunya. Shisui yang memang dari keluarga lumayan berada, setidaknya ada sebuah _Banteng ngamuk_ yang siap membawa Kyuubi kemana-mana. Sepengetahuan Kyuubi, Shisui adalah anak seorang Manager di perusahaan besar, maunya sih dia punya pacar anak DirUt, berubung belum ada maka anak Manager pun jadi. Yah siapa tahu saja ayahnya Shisui tahun depan jadi DirUt. siapa tau, pikir Kyuubi. Memang paling enak punya pacar anak orang kaya, kalau ngomong pengen sesuatu pasti besoknya barang yang diinginkan sudah berada didepan mata. Hm, surga dunia bukan?

Ishobu mengembalikan buku Kyuubi dengan senyum seribu makna.

"makasih ya!"

"hm!" jawab Kyuubi tanpa mendongak dari _Apel_ nya.

Ishobu mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah Kyuubi, penasaran dengan benda yang ditekuni maniak apel itu, dan kebetulan Saiken-teman sebangku Kyuubi- absen karna sakit.

"baru lagi?"

"dari Shisui"

"kamu kan sudah punya _Apel_ sendiri Kyuu, kog masih minta sama Shisui sih?"

"beli sendiri sama dibelikan pacar itu rasanya beda,Ishobu"

"apa bedanya?"

"pokoknya beda, susah diungkapkan dengan kata-kata"

"ini tulis saja kalau susah diomongin" Ishobu menyodorkan kertas dan pena kearah Kyuubi.

"haha. Kamu ada-ada saja, tulisan kan juga kata-kata Isobu. Lagian aku lagi seru nih!"

"Huh, dasar! _BTW_ , kamu cuma minta _apel_ saja dari Shisui?gak minta yang lain?"

"untuk sementara ini dulu, sebenarnya ini juga gak butuh-butuh amat sih. Tapi karna bingung mau minta apa ya sudah ini saja-Kyuubi mengedikkan bahunya-. kamu punya ide? mumpung kemarin dia baru ngambil uang di ATM"

"mmm, apaya...sekarang aku lagi pengen _active speaker_ yang bisa buat dugem. Punyaku yang lama rusak"

" _okay_ , besok aku minta sama Shisui, sekalian aku mau _keyboard wireless_ warna merah"

"eh, jam baru nih. Hasil meras Shisui juga?"Ishobu menarik pergelangan Kyuubi dan mengamati jam tangan sport baru yang melingkar disana.

Syuut... Kyuubi meng- _glare_ Ishobu.

"meras katamu?"

"uh...uh... maaf Kyuu, bukan maksudku seperti itu"

Kyuubi mendengus.

"memang istilah itu agak mirip sih, atau mirip banget malah. Bodo ah, kamu nikmatin hasilnya juga kan!"

"hehe, i...iya. _Arigato_ Kyuu..."

.

.

.

"Kyuu..."

"Shisui?"

Kyuubi berpapasan dengan Shisui saat hendak ke kantin.

"mau ke kantin?"

"iya. Mau ikut?"

"gimana kalau kita ke kafe aja, dekat kog dari sini. Dan makananya juga lebih higienis, ada menu _dessert_ terbaru rasa apel lho"

 _Glek!_ APEEEELL?OMG-OMG-OMG. Uh, gak boleh!

"gimana ya, Ishobu sudah menungguku di kantin. Kami sudah janji makan bersama, apa dia boleh ikut?"

"ikut ya? Mmm, gimana kalau besok saja kita ke kafenya? Cuma berdua!"

"huft... baiklah"

"oke sampai nanti Kyuu..."

"yo"

Mereka berpisah karna beda jalur. Kyuubi berjalan cepat, perutnya mulai meronta-ronta minta di isi. Kantin sudah didepan mata sebenarnya, tepatnya diseberang lapangan _Out-dor_ sana. Tapi Kyuubi memilih memutari lapangan karna disana ada Nagato-sepupunya- _and the geng_ , Yahiko, Hidan, Sasori dan Itachi yang tengah bermain basket. mereka juga siswa-siswa yang Kyuubi anggap sebagai _Ordinary poeple_ -orang kalangan biasa-, gak populer. Bukan karna Kyuubi gak _care_ sama mereka, hanya gak mau saja saat perutnya keroncongan tiba-tiba kena lemparan bola. Kan sial berundak namanya.

"kog lama Kyuu?"

Kyuubi menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi depan Ishobu.

"tadi bertemu Shisui, besok diajak makan di Kafe"

"ikut boleh?"

" _No_ , cuma berdua. Cepet sana pesen ramen, aku lapar"

" _okay!_ "

"Yo Kyuu!"sapa Nagato, dia datang bersama Gengnya.

"Yo!"

"lagi banyak uang Kyuu?traktir sekalian ya!" sekalian yang dimaksud Nagato itu, sekalian sama Gengnya. Kyuubi sudah hafal.

"bolehlah, sana bilang sama Ishobu nambah pesananya"

"Siap!"

"OI, ISHOBU!"

Teriakan Hidan sukses mebuat Ishobu menoleh kearahnya begitu juga seluruh ekosistem kantin. Ditambah bonus pelototan tentunya.

"hehe. _Gomenasai Minna-san!_ "Hidan membungkuk.

" _idiot!_ "maki Kyuubi dan Sasori bersama.

"sudah biar aku kesana saja"Itachi berdiri. sekalian membantu, kasian Ishobu membawa tujuh porsi ramen sendiri.

"aku dengar kau jalan sama Shisui, Kyuu. Apa benar?"tanya Hidan.

"iya"jawab Kyuubi seadanya.

"bukanya kamu baru putus dari Shukaku seminggu yang lalu?"

"iya, _move on_ gak perlu lama-lama kan?!"

"itu karna kamu yang mutusin Kyuu, jadi gak terlalu sakit. Coba kalau kamu yang diputusin!"

"sebodo lah! sudah tidak ada cinta diantara kami" Kyuubi mengendikkan bahunya.

 _'_ _bilang saja sudah tidak ada banyak uang dikantongnya,Kyuu!"_ Inner Nagato n the Geng minus Itachi. _C'mon_ , siapa sih yang tidak kenal kematrean Kyuubi.

"makanan dataaang"Ishobu dan Itachi membawa makanan mereka lalu kembali lagi untuk mengambil minuman.

"apa kamu benar-benar mencintai Shisui, Kyuu?"Tanya Nagato.

"cintalah"

 _'_ _cinta tidak mungkin diucapkan seringan itu,baka!'_ kesal Nagato dalam hati.

"Ingat ya Kyuu, jangan suka mempermainkan orang. Nanti kamu bisa dipermainkan juga"

"kau berisik Nagato... siapa yang mempermainkan siapa. Aku serius kog"

Nagato akhirnya cuma menghela nafas. Topik ini sebenarnya sudah sering dia bicarakan dengan Kyuubi. Hasilnya? Tak ada hasil. Terkadang, Nagato tidak tega membiarkan Kyuubi tenggelam dalam sikap matrenya yang _amit-amit._ Matrenya Kyuubi itu sudah setadium akhir, tinggal tunggu vonis mati dari dokter! Segala hal dia nilai dari segi materi. Menurut teorinya. Seme yang paling keren adalah seme yang bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhan ukenya -oh, Kyuubi ultimate uke toh? Iya, soalnya kalau seme dia yang akan modal. Rugi- tidak peduli semenya mau selingkuh didepan mata atau dibelakang mata asalkan kebutuhanya tercukupi ya lanjut saja. Namanya juga _money centris_.

"huft,,,, terserah kau sajalah"

.

.

.

Kyuubi berjalan ke parkiran bersama Nagato cs, kebetulan kelas mereka sama-sama dilantai dua walau tidak satu kelas. Sampai di parkiran Kyuubi memandang seseorang yang sudah menunggunya disana, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shisui. Dan Kyuubi bisa melihat dengan jelas kalu Shisui benar-benar tidak suka dia berjalan bersama Nagato cs.

"pacar barumu tuh, cepetan sana. Aku gak mau ikut-ikutan kalau nanti dia ngamuk"Nagato mendorong Kyuubi lalu meninggalkanya keluar sekolah untuk menunggu bus.

Kyuubi mendekati Shisui yang mukanya masih ditekuk.

"kamu kenapa sih?"

"kenapa kamu pakai acara gaul sama mereka segala, Kyuu? aku tidak suka!"

"tidak suka kenapa? Cemburu? Nagato kan sepupuku, tenang saja"

Shisui berjalan memutar dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kyuubi ikut masuk dan duduk desamping Shisui.

"bukan cemburu Kyuu, juga bukan Nagato tapi yang lain. Aku musuhan sama dia"

Kyuubi menoleh penasaran.

"musuhan? siapa?Sasori?"

"bukan"

"Hidan"

"bukan"

"Yahiko?atau Itachi?"

Shisui diam saja dan menggerakkan mobilnya keluar parkir kemudian melaju bebas dijalanan.

"kalian punya masalah apa?"kejar Kyuubi.

"sudahlah Kyuu, aku malas cerita!"

"em, bukanya Itachi itu sepupumu ya?"

"iya. Sudah, Diamlah dan nikmati pemandanganya!atau ganti topik pembicaraan!"

"em Shisui... _Btw_ , kita kan baru jadian. Masak gak ada yang spesial gitu buat aku?"

"kamu pengen hadiah apa?"Shisui membelokkan mobilnya ditikungan, terlihat sangat ahli membawa kendaraan yang mereka naiki.

"yakin nih?"

"buat kamu apa sih yang enggak"

"segitunya..."

" _seme_ sejati memang harus seperti ini kan?"Shisui tersenyum menawan. Kyuubi nahan nafas terpesona.

"ayo kita ke Distro"

"mau cari apa?"

"tas, lihat nih, tasku udah jelek. Masak pacarnya Shisui tasnya jelek, malu kan?" Kyuubi memperlihatkan tasnya-yang sebenarnya masih bagus- pada Shisui.

"oke, kita beli sekarang!"

" _tanks_ Shi..."

"hn"

 _'_ _gak salah aku ninggalin Shukaku, Shisui memang lebih kaya. Haha'_

.

.

.

Jam 12 siang. Kantin _Konoha Gakuen_ terlihat sepi, hanya ada Nagato Cs yang lagi bolos kelas. Nagato memutar mutar lolipop-pemberian Yahiko- yang ada dimulutnya, sesekali dia memandang Hidan yang tengah mengobrol seru dengan _joke_ -konyolnya. Disebelah Hidan ada Sasori yang menatap bosan namun tetap mendengarkan. Yahiko nampak berminat sekali dengan humor Hidan. Sementara Itachi cuma sesekali senyum dan menggoyang-goyangkan kursi yang ia duduki, saking enaknya menggoyang-goyangkan kursi sampai hampir saja dia terjengkang. (bagian ini bikin saya ngakak guling-guling soalnya pernah ngalami). Untungnya Itachi bereaksi cepat, dia langsung berdiri lalu memutar kursi tersebut, sekarang dia memeluk sandaran kursi dan bergoyang-goyang lagi, tapi kali ini goyanganya kedepan.

"kalian tahu gak,ternyata Deidara- _sensei_ oreo juga orangnya?" kata Hidan , dia memasukkan permen karet kemulutnya.

Kali ini topik beralih pada guru seni yang selalu terlihat elegan dengan setelan jas hitam dan celana hitam, bahkan diluar sekolahpun pakaianya selalu didominasi warna hitam. Nagato langsung merespon dengan mata berbinar-binar saat mendengar nama sensei favoritnya disebut. Memang sudah umum diakui kalau sensei androgini satu itu cantiknya bukan main.

"apa maksutnya oreo, nih?" tanya Sasori.

"kesan diluar memang selalu hitam. Pakaianya serba hitam semua. Tapi dalamnya, waw susu saja kalah putih sama kulit Deidara- _sensei_ , mulus lagi"

" _shit!_ kog kamu bisa tau?" tanya Nagato penasaran sekaligus iri.

"kemarin aku ke rumahnya, dia memakai yukata hitam dengan bercak merah. Saat aku mau mengambil tanah liat yang dipamerkanya padaku, tidak sengaja tanahnya jatuh menggelinding didekat kakinya. Karna kaget, aku refles mengambilnya, dan uhhhh! Kakinya...kakinya...huah..." Hidan tenggelam dalam lamunanya.

TWACK

Sasori menjitaknya.

" _ittai_ , sakit bodoh!"

"dasar mesum!" maki Sasori

"seperti kamu tidak saja!" balas hidan.

"tck, kau...!"

"sudahlah, kalian berdua sama-sam mesum!" Yahiko segera menengahi begitu melihat keduanya hampir adu jotos. Nagato ngakak lupa elitisasi.

Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum kalem dan meletakkan dagunya di tanganya yang tengah memeluk sandaran kursi.

"Chi, kamu tau gak kalau kakak kelas ada yang naksir kamu?"

"enggak" jawab Itachi ogah-ogahan. Dia menegakkan badanya dan meluruskan kakinya, menatap Nagato.

"siapa sih?" justru Hidan si biang kepo yang akhirnya bertanya.

"Utakata- _senpai_ dari XIIC yang rambutnya sebahu, yang tasnya biru langit"

"wah cocok nih sama-sama kalem kan kalian berdua" sambut Yahiko.

"udah Chi ambil saja!" seru Nagato.

"hei Hidan, menurutmu siapa _uke_ nya nanti?" Sasori pasang muka berfikir.

"mungkin mereka akan bergantian!"

Itachi jadi keki mendengar ocehan teman-temanya tapi diam saja. mereka pasti tambah semangat menggoda kalu dia menimpali.

"bagaimana menurutmu Itachi?" tanya teman-temanya barengan.

" _no comen!_ "

"yaaahhhh..."mereka berseru kecewa

"eh Chi, kalau dipikir-pikir, kamu kan incaran banyak orang disini mulai dari _sensei_ senior macam Madara sensei sampai _kouhai_ yang baru masuk kesekolah seperti Neji itu. Usulku sih, manfaatkan saja mereka. _Just for fun_. Gak usah serius-serius amat. Kalau sudah bosan, ya sudah tinggal saja. hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan!"

"bener tu Chi kata Nagato, Manfaatkan saja. kalau kamu mau, banyak lho yang antri buat _booking_ kamu"Hidan ikutan provokasi.

" _booking, booking!_ Enak saja, kalian pikir aku gigolo!"

"jangan _ill-feel_ dulu, coba bayangkan misalnya kamu jalan sama Madara- _sensei_. Bayangkan apa yang akan kamu dapatkan Chi, dia itu salah satu _sensei_ terkaya di Konoha lho. Gak nyesel kamu jalan sama dia"

"sepertinya penyakit **Uzumaki** Kyuubi menular pada **Uzumaki** Nagato!" tandas Yahiko.

Nagato kicep. Gengnya ngakak guling-guling.

"lagian kamu dapat gosip gitu dari mana Nagato?"

"hem!, sepertinya Itachi kita mulai tertarik kawan-kawan!"seru Hidan menggoda.

"bukan Hidan. Setahuku Madara- _sensei_ akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi"

"kog kamu tau Chi?diam-diam kamu..."Sasori senyum satu makna.

"dia kan pamanku"

"HAH?"

"kog bisa? Uchiha mana dari kakekmu yang menikah dengan Senju ha?"tanya Hidan sengak.

"Senju itu nama tunanganya, bodoh! Sudah dipakai bahkan sebelum Madara- _sensei_ bertunangan. Benarkan Itachi?"

"ya _Leader-sama_ "

"HEI, AKU _LEADER_ NYA!"

"diam Nagato! Dan kau Itachi, kita semua teman. Tak ada pembagian kasta disini!"

.

.

.

"sudah kenyang makanya?"

DUAR!

" _sen...sensei_..."

" Ka...Kakashi... _sensei_..."

Kakashi berdiri dibelakang Itachi lengkap dengan muka malas dan icha-icha ditanganya. Walau ada larangan untuk membawa segala jenis porno grafi ke sekolah namun _sensei_ yang satu ini sama sekali tidak tersentuh hukum, penggemar Icha-icha dan pemilik tiga _uke_ -Obito, Tenzo dan Iruka-itu tetap dipertahankan pihak sekolah. Entah karna apa, hanya Tuhan, pemilik sekolah dan kepala sekolah yang tau.

"temui kepala sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi!"Kakashi berlalu meninggalkan kelima siswa yang bolos pelajaranya pucat pasi.

Tsunade- _Sama_ kepala sekolah mereka, dan satu-satunya wanita di _Konoha Gakuen_. terkenal dengan kegalakan dan kegaharanya. Semua siswa-terutama yang melanggar peraturan- pasti akan _mengkeret_ bertemu denganya.

.

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"nyalain AC-nya Kyuu, Gerah!"

"hn, nyalain sendiri!"

"remotnya disebelahmu itu!"

PLETAK

Kyuubi melempar remot tepat ke muka Nagato.

" _ittai yo_... apa-apaan kau Kyuu!"

" _uruse_ Nagato!"

"kau ini lagi apa sih?"Nagato mendekati Kyuubi dan melongok ke ponsel pintar digenggamanya.

"ooooo sama Shisui, HAH?"

" _URUSE NA!_ "

"APA-APAAN KAU KYUU?MEMINTA SEPEDA SEMAHAL ITU?!"

"KAU ITU KEPO SEKALI!"

"tapi tigabelas juta _yen_ itu tidak sedikit Kyuu"

"kenapa jadi kau yang berisik, heh?"

"jangan keterlaluan Kyuu!"

"APA?"

"jangan minta hal segila itu. Tidak baik Kyuu!"

"dengar Nagato! Aku tidak MINTA. Dia MENAWARIKU. dan aku hanya MENERIMANYA. Faham?"

"tapi..."

"FAHAM?"

" _yare yare_ terserah kau sajalah!"

"bagus"

Drrrrt drrttt

" _moshi moshi_ "Nagato mengangkat telfonya.

 _"_ _apa yang kau lakukan, baka! kembalikan ponselku!"_

 _"_ _hei halo Nagato...Yahiko sebenarnya ad-"_

Tuuuuut tuuuut tuuut

"hah? apa maksudnya?" Nagato mengedikkan bahu lalu mengantongi ponselnya.

"siapa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Yahiko. Em, tapi yang bicara Hidan... ah mereka kurang kerjaan"

"aku jadi ingat sesuatu! Shisui bilang dia musuhan sama Yahiko dan Itachi. ada apa anrata mereka?"

"oh itu...masalah sepele, bukan hal besar"

"apa?"

"apa?"tanya Nagato bingung. Pikiranya masih menerka-nerka kelanjutan ucapan Hidan.

"apa yang terjadi Nagato? _My God_ , kenapa sepupuku bodoh sekali sih?"

"ahaha... baiklah-baiklah. Aku tidak konsen tadi. Aku katakan padamu...

Yang aku tau hanya masalah dengan Yahiko,kalau dengan Itachi aku tidak tau. Tiga bulan lalu Yahiko terpilih sebagai kapten basket sekolah ditunjuk langsung oleh Zabusa- _senpai_ , kapten basket tahun lama. Shisui yang merasa dirinya lebih baik tidak terima, jadi mereka tanding _one on one,_ Yahiko menolak karna Shisui baru sembuh dari cedera. Tapi entah bagaimana akhirnya tanding tetap berjalan dan Shisui kalah. Kata Yahiko sejak itu suasana selalu buruk di _Gym_ , Shisui seolah ingin menghabisinya. Yahiko yang enggan berurusan lebih lama dengan Shisui memutuskan keluar dari basket. Tapi sepertinya hubungan keduanya tetap buruk"

"satu dapat! Bsok tanyakan pada Itachi apa masalahnya. Oke!"

"ogah! Kenapa tidak tanya sendiri!"

"pelit!"

"terserah apa katamu!"

.

.

.

Jum'at pagi ini Nagato cs sepakat buat brangkat lebih pagi, alasanya ya karna hukuman dari kepala sekolah kemarin. Mereka diminta partisipasinya membantu panitia perayaan hari ulang tahun _Konoha Gakuen_. Hari ini rapat terakhir.

"karena semua tugas kepanitiaan sudah terisi, kalian mendapat tugas mengatur kendaraan-kendaraan yang datang ke acara kita nanti" terang Aoba selaku ketua panitia.

"bilang saja tukang parkir!" sahut Nagato gondok.

"ya...terserah kalau kalian lebih suka menyebutnya begitu" Aoba mengedikkan bahu.

Sedang di dekat Aoba, Kyuubi dan Ishobu-yang menjabat sekertaris I dan II-sudah ketawa nista yang disambut lemparan dehem oleh Deidara selaku _sensei_ pembina.

"semangat ya semuanya! Untuk Nagato- _kun_ , Yahiko- _kun_ , Itachi- _kun_ , Hidan- _kun_ , dan Sasori- _kun_ , mohon bantuanya ya"

"Hai' Deidara- _sensei_!"koor mereka, dan tentu Hidanlah yang paling keras dan semangat suaranya.

.

.

.

Hari peringatan ulang tahun sekolah tiba, stan-stan sudah siap ditempat masing-masing.

"bandnya sudah mulai nih!"Sasori berseru dari atas kursi panjatanya. Mereka masih ditempat parkir.

"eh, drummernya manis!"

"manis?"semua mengulangi.

"iya manis banget. Tipe _uke_ idaman"

Semua kontan celingukan ingin melihat. Bahkan Itachi yang biasanya tidak pedulian ikut penasaran, sampai naik kursi segala.

' _eh, dari jauh kog seperti Kyuubi ya?'_

"udah kelihatan jelas Chi?"tanya Yahiko.

"belum!"

"coba kalau dari sini!"Nagato dan Hidan menyiapkan kursi disisi lain yang menurut mereka strategis, dengan mata yang masih mengarah ke panggung Itachi berpindah ke kursi yang disiapkan Nagato dan Hidan.

"sudah jelas?"tanya Yahiko lagi.

"lumayan, tapi masih kurang, dari sini ada pohon mangga yang mengganggu!"

"sebentar. Biar aku ambilkan meja!" saat Yahiko bersiap mengambil meja, Sasori dan Hidan sudah datang duluan membawa meja.

"coba pindah sini Chi..."

Itachi mengikuti instruksi Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari panggung. Nah kelihatan jelas dari sini.

 _'_ _kirain mirip Kyuubi. Ternyata beda!'_

"sudah kelihatan Chi?" tanya Hidan.

"sudah, sudah... _okay! tanks guys_ " jawab Itachi.

"baguslah!" sahut Yahiko yang diiyakan oleh ketiga temanya.

Tunggu dulu! Itachi baru sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang salah. Kog anak-anak semangat sekali membawakan kursi dan meja untuknya? Dia segera menengok kebawah.

"kalian lagi ngapain?" Itachi sweatdrop.

Yahiko, Nagato, Sasori dan Hidan mendongak menatap Itachi sambil senyum-senyum dan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"sebagai teman, kami bahagia bisa melihat kamu jadi manusia normal..."

Maksudnya?

"ayo Chi, tunjukkan merahmu!" Nagato berkata semangat.

"cowok itu lumayan manis kog..." ini Sasori yang ngucapin.

"semanagat!" Hidan sampai mengacungkan kepalan tanganya tinggi-tinggi.

"kalian lagi stress ya?" Itachi langsung turun dari meja diikuti tatapan kecewa teman-temanya.

"yah Chi, normal dikit kenapa!" Nagato jengkel.

"maksutnya?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"kalian berlebihan!" sahut Yahiko cepat.

"kamu...jangan-jangan...kamu aseksual ya?" koor ketiga temanya.

TWACK TWACK TWACK

 _Ittai ttai ttai_

Tiga jitakan sukses mendarat dikepala Nagato, Sasori dan Hidan. Pelakunya tentu saja bukan Itachi melainkan Yahiko yang mulai jengkel dengan ke _alay_ an teman-temanya.

.

.

.

"kaca matanya bagus nih, berapa?"tanya Kyuubi. Dia tengah jalan-jalan keliling stan bersama Shisui.

"25000 _yen_ "jawab Sai datar.

"hah? Mahal amat!"

"sudah Kyuu, ambil saja. aku yang bayar"

"eh? gak papa Shi?"

"gak papa" lalu Shisui mengeluarkan uang dan membayar kaca mata pilihan Kyuubi.

" _tanks_ Shi"

"hn"

"cari makan yuk, aku lapar"

" _okay_. Habis makan aku tinggal ya. Anak-anak basket ada latihan"

"hu'um"

.

.

.

"jalan kesana yuk, sudah selesei ini. lagian ada pak satpam yang jaga" Hidan menunjuk Stan aksesoris yang berjejeran.

"sana ajak Itachi. Sekalian biar dia belajar sosialisasi sama calon-calon _seme-uke_ nya!"

Itachi men- _deadglare_ Yahiko.

"ayolah Chi, cuma nemani Hidan ini!"

"Tidak Nagato! Nanti aku dikira tebar pesona! Disana juga banyak banget orangnya!"

"ayolah Chi... _please_...lihat, ada Haku disana! Aku mau dekati dia! _please_ Itachi!"

Itachi melirik kearah Hidan yang memelas. Sepertinya dia benar-benar berharap Itachi mau menemani.

"oke oke. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya"putus Itachi akhirnya.

"sip!"

Hidan lari-lari kecil menuju salah satu stan aksesori. Itachi mengikuti Hidan mendekati Haku yang sedang asik mengobrol dngan Kyuubi, Ishobu dan Saiken.

"Haku..."sapa Hidan manis.

"mau beli pin juga Dan?"tanya Kyuubi iseng.

Hidan cuma melirik Kyuubi sambil senyum-senyum. 'gak-cuma-mau-lihat-Haku' kira-kira begitu arti senyumnya. Tapi masak iya dia mau bilang begitu?

"ikat rambut yang ini harganya berapa, Haku?" tanya Hidan akhirnya.

"kenapa? Kamu mau beli buat aku?" tanya Haku iseng.

Kyuubi menahan tawa. Si Haku doyan _flirting_ juga ternyata.

"eh, kamu mau kalau aku belikan?"sambut Hidan berbinar-binar.

"mau lah, mau banget!"

"serius nih?"

Haku mengangguk antusias.

"ya sudah ambil saja. berapa sih harganya?"

"Cuma 5000 kog"

"oke, ambil sepuluh juga boleh"

Tanpa diminta dua kali Haku langsung memilih sepuluh ikat rambut dengan semangat. Mumpung gratis.

 _'_ _5000 x 10 =50000'_

 _'_ _LIMA PULUH RIBU YEN?'_ mata Hidan langsung membola, shock seketika. Dia baru ingat kalau uang sakunya hari ini cuma 20000. Kurang 30000. Belum nanti buat pulang naik bus. Hadeh!. Hidan yang pusing, Segera tengok kiri kanan belakang untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Itachi. Ternyata Itachi yang tadi takut dikira tebar pesona dan takut mati gaya dikelilingi banyak manusia malah sibuk memperhatikan _wristband-wristband_ keren didepanya. ditanyanya bahkan sudah ada dua pasang _wristband_ hitam dan biru. Mungkin dia ingat adiknya yang selalu pakai gelang tangan itu.

Perhatian Hidan kembali pada Haku yang masih memilih-milih.

"hm, sebentar ya Haku. Kamu pilih-pilih saja dulu" pamit Hidan, dia ingin mendekati Itachi.

"Chi, kamu bawa uang berapa?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku pinjam dulu ya, malu nih kalau uangku kuarang..."

"makanya, kalau gak punya modal jangan sok!" walau begitu Itachi tetap mengeluarkan dompetnya. Belum selesai dibuka, Hidan sudah merebut dompet tersebut dan balik ke Haku.

"sudah dapat, Haku?"

"sudah nih, tiga aja. Temanku pengen banget pakai ikat rambut ini"

Hidan bengong.

"jadi, bukan kamu pakai sendiri?"tanya Ishobu.

"eh, buat aku? Tidak lah! Bisa mati aku kalau Zabusa-senpai tau aku makai barang pemberian orang lain"

Hidan masih bengong. Kena skakmatc dia. Itachi yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya berusaha menahan tawa sambil pura-pura masih memilih _wristband_.

"Dan, masa cuma Haku yang dibelikan? Kog aku tidak?"goda Kyuubi.

"memangnya kamu mau yang mana Kyuu?"

"serius nih? Memangnya uang kamu berapa? Lagi kaya ya?"

"ya iya lah!"

Hidan mengibas-ngibaskan dompet Itachi dengan bangga, dan akhirnya...

Sreet!

Kyuubi merebut dompet itu dan berlindung dibalik Haku. Hidan tidak bisa merebut dompet tersebut, ayolah dia harus memeluk Haku dulu kalau mau merebut dompetnya! Kalau hal itu terjadi, entah apa yang akan dilakukan senpai garang yang ternyata _seme_ -nya Haku padanya.

"oi! Balikin dompetku Kyuu!"

"sebentar, aku mau lihat dulu ada berapa uangmu disini? Aku kan mau menyesuaikan apa yang aku minta dengan _budget_ di dompetmu ini!"

Hidan menatap dompet ditangan Kyuubi horror. Bagaimana kalau ada poto Itachi didalamnya? Tengsin kan!

"WOW? Gila?! Banyak banget! Kamu baru menang lotre ya Dan? atau jangan-jangan, kamu habis ngrampok tas nenek-nenek di pasar?"

"Kuso! Enak aja! Sini balikin!"

"sebentar aku mau lihat-lihat dulu! eh... kog ada...?"Kyuubi mendongak dari dompet dan memandang Hidan penasaran.

' _tuh kan ada potonya Itachi!1'_ dalam hati Hidan frustasi.

"a...haha...haha... aku memang sedikit ada rasa sama dia...hehe..."Hidan sungguh terpaksa berbohong, dari pada dia malu kan?

"HAH?"Kyuubi terperangah. Bukan cuma Kyuubi tapi Haku, Saiken dan Ishobu juga.

"haha...haha...haha"sedetik kemudian tawa Kyuubi mengalun merdu dari bibirnya. Begitu juga ketiga orang disekitarnya.

Hidan semakin bingung dan penasaran. apa sih yang ada di dompetnya Itachi?

"be...beneran kamu suka sama dia, Hidan?"tanya Haku tak percaya.

"iya! Bukanya kalau dilihat-lihat dia manis juga?"Hidan menggaruk tengkuknya. Itachi manis? Haduh! Iya manis sih, tapi masak iya Itachi manis...

Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai beberapa anak didekat mereka berkerumun didekatnya, penasaran siapa orang yang ditaksir Hidan samapai ada foto didompetnya dan bikin Kyuubi ngakak berat.

Itachi yang sudah ada dibelakang Hidan ikutan tertawa ngakak ala OOC. Mungkin dia juga bakal guling-guling kalau diijinkan author. Tapi sayang gak diijinkan.

"kasih lihat dong, Kyuu!"teriak Goku.

Kyuubi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dompet yang sudah berani mengocok perutnya.

"manis banget kan?!"ujarnya.

"Hahaha...iya manis banget!"sahut anak-anak.

Hidan ikut menoleh ke arah dompet yang diacungkan Kyuubi tinggi-tinggi dan...

GEDUBRAK!

' _Foto ORANG UTAN? ITACHI SIALAN! Buat apa sih foto orang utan disimpan di dompet! bakayarooo! Konoyarooo!'_ Hidan misuh-misuh dalam hati.

" _etto...etto..._ "dia hendak membela diri tapi bingung.

"itu foto yang akan kalian dapatkan kalau kalian ikut program konservasi dan perlindungan orang utan di Kalimantan, Indonesia sana" jelas Itachi sambil mengambil dompetnya dari tangan Kyuubi.

Selanjutnya, Itachi mengeluarkan uang sebanyak 50000 dari dompet tersebut dan memberikanya pada Hidan. Kemudian, ia memasukkan dompet tersebut ke saku celananya sendiri. Orang-orang disana bengong semua, walau akhirnya mereka tak bisa menahan tawa melihat merahnya wajah Hidan yang mirip semangka dibelah dua. Kalau ada plastik hitam rasanya Hidan rela memasukkan kepalanya kesana, dan gak pernah dibuka sama sekali. Biarlah kehabisan nafas, lalu mati. Dari pada menanggung malu seperti ini?! _ah, lebay kamu Dan!_

.

.

.

TBC dulu ya...

Jaa neeeee...

Maaf _typo_ bertebaran.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

MOB (MONEY-ORIENTED BOY)

.

Naroto : punya Om Kishi  
Money : T. Andar

.

Warning! BL. YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA. Kalo agak belok alurnya, maafin yah. Maklum udah lewat setahun, saya lupa ini dulu mau tak buat gimana.

a/n : gara-gara laptop rusak setahun yang lalu, semua tulisan saya hilang. trus males nulis fic ulang. Ini baru ada mood nulis lagi, sebagai seneng-seneng habis wisuda minggu lalu. Yeeeeiiiii... #tebar bunga lily.

.  
Happy reading Minna-san...

.  
Ini masih lanjutan ultah Konoha Gakuen ya.  
yang lupa, baca Chap 1 dulu lagi. Okay?

.  
Ditempat parkir Nagato, Sasori dan Yahiko jadi penasaran saat melihat stan Haku yang heboh dikerumuni banyak orang.

"kesana yuk, aku penasaran ada apaan? Itachi sama Hidan kan disana jangan-jangan mereka kena masalah" kata Nagato.

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan parkiran dan berjalan menuju stan Haku.

"ada apa nih? Kok kelihatanya seru banget?" tanya Nagato pada Kyuubi.

"Hidan tuh...hahaha...masak dia suka sama orang utan, dikatai manis lagi...hahaha"

"hah?!"

Hidan yang sudah tak tahan lagi karena terus dipermalukan langsung berlari menghampiri Sasori yang tertinggal dari Yahiko Nagato dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Sasori. Hiks hiks...

"sabar, sabar. Sekeras apapun kamu berusaha kalau Kami-sama menghendaki kamu terhina, maka kamu akan tetap terhina" ucap sipunya bahu sambil ngusap-ngusap rambut Hidan dan membuat rambut itu jadi jingkrak. Padahal, belum pernah ada seorangpun yang pernah dan boleh menyentuh rambut klimisnya Hidan, apalagi sampai jingkrak saingan sama rambutnya Sasuke gini.

"hiks hiks..." isakan Hidan tambah kenceng. Padahal tadi nangisnya bohongan tapi berubung dapet petuah nangisnya jadi sungguhan.

"sabar ya..." puk, puk.

Tunggu! Hidan merasa ada yang salah disisni. Sejak kapan pundak sasori setinggi ini? suaranya kok berubah lebih dalam gini? Terus lagi tangannya kok kerasa besar dan nyaman sih? Hidan mendongak.

"HWAAAAAA..." teriaknya. "ka...kamu siapa?" telunjuk hidan menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang tadi dipinjam Hidan pundaknya.

"kenalin, Kakuzu. Dari Suna Gakuen" cowok yang ternyata Kakuzu itu mengulurkan tanganya sambil tersenyum. Disini Kakuzu gak pake masker.

Hidan menjabat tangan itu tanpa sadar. Matanya terus menatap wajah Kakuzu terutama senyumnya yang menurut Hidan sangat...sangat...ah sulit di ucapka dengan kata-kata. Gabungan antara senyum heartyt, pure, sexy, charming, awesom dan ah...pokoknya luar biasa pake BGT. Hidan tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya, bahkan berkedip saja dia lupa. benar-benar terpesona.

Kakuzu yang melihat kenalan barunya mematung menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyentil hidung Hidan.

"itte..." Hidan melepaskan jabatanya dan mengusap-usap hidungnya.

Kakuzu tertawa tampan, dada Hidan sampai berdebuk kencang mendengarnya.

"nama kamu siapa?" tanya Kakuzu.

"hah?!" Hidang nge-Blank.

"nama kamu siapa?" ulang Kakuzu.

Gak ada respon. Blank berkelanjutan.

"Oi!?" Kakuzu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan muka Hidan.

"eh... Oh... Hidan. Namaku Hidan"

"oke Hidan. Mana ponselmu?"

"hah?!" Hidan nge-Blank again.

"ck, ponsel. mana ponselmu?" tanya Kakuzu mulai gak sabar. Tapi berusaha sabar soalnya dia tau kalo cowok manis didepanya ini terpesona sama dia. Bukan narsis tapi fakta.

"eh, i...i...ini..." Hidan menyerahkan ponsel jadulnya begitu saja, melupakan kata ayah ibunya supaya gak ngasih nomer kesembarang orang.

"tunggu sebentar" Kakuzu yang awalnya mengernyit menerima ponsel jadul Hidan langsung mengetikkan beberapa nomer, setelahnya ada nada dering dari saku Kakuzu.

Mendengar nada dering Kakuzu Hidan jadi malu, dia tau ponsel kayak gitu pasti bagus. Pokoknya gak sejelek miliknya. Ponsel diakan cuma bisa telpon sama sms-an doang, maklum dia kan bukan orang kaya.

"ini..." Kakuzu menyerahkan ponsel Hidan balik.

Hidan menyambut uluran ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar. Terpesona, canggung, malu campur jadi satu sampai dia pengen nangis lagi.

"nanti malam kutelfon. simpan nomerku, okay" sekali lagi Kakuzu menyentil hidung Hidan gemas, lalu berlari menghampiri teman-temanya dari Suna Gakuen.

Hidan masih mematung bahkan sampai bayangan kakuzu menghilang dari pandanganya, dan baru sadar saat ponsel ditanganya jatuh mengenai kakinya.

cowok rambut putih itu memungut ponselnya, setelahnya mematung lagi dengan mata menatap lurus ponsel jadul digenggamannya.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar terpesona.

...%%%%%...

Balik ke stand Haku. Kyuubi dan kawan-kawan masih asyik menertawai kejadian Hidan tadi.

"uke matre...uke matre...kelaut aje..." tiba-tiba seseorang lewat sambil ngerap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan raper teraneh sedunia Naruto. Yupz, Killer B.

Kyuubi berhenti tertawa seketika. Rautnya berubah jadi cemberut.

Sementara itu, Nagato justru ngakak mendengar rapnya B. Terlebih saat B mencoba bereksperimen dengan nge-repackage lagu itu dalam bahasa Inggris, "MOB...MOB...just go to the sea!"

"oi B! MOB apa maksudnya?" teriak Kyuubi karna B sudah agak jauh melewati mereka.

"oi?" B berbalik, "OMG! You gak tau apa itu MOB? I tell you ya... MOB itu, Money oriented boy. Ato bahasa kerennya uke matre. Udah ya. Bye semua..." B melanjutkan langkahnya sambil terus nge-rap.

Nagato tambah ngakak mendengar penjelasan B. Hidan yang baru dateng-dia udah sadar- tambah paling kenceng ngakaknya. Itung-itung balas dendam dikit ama Kyuubi.

Kyuubi udah cemberut total. Dia paling malas dan bad mood kalau ada orang yang nyrempet bahas itu. Soalnya, dia suka merasa kalau tema itu ditunjukkan buat nyalahin dirinya. Dan Kyuubi sama sekali gak seka diperlakukan seperti itu.

Cowok red-orane itu melirik jengkel pada Nagato Hidan, lalu membuang muka dan tanpa sengaja pandanganya beralih melihat ke Itachi yang masih juga sibuk memilih wristband.

"waduh, maaf deh Kyuu. Jangan ngambek dong. Yang ngambek gak bakalan aku beliin pin lho" rayu Nagato, dia tau Sesepunya itu paste ngambek kalo masalah 'itu' disinggung.

"huh! Siapa juga yang mau dibeliin sama kamu!"

"tumben..." goda Nagato.

"untuk benda yang benar-benar aku suka, aku gak mau pakai duit orang lain. Rasanya gak enak. Biarpun udah ditangan berasa masih punya orang lain. Makanya kalo benda-benda pribadi aku pake uang sendi"

"emangnya pin benda pribadi?"

"itu cuma semisal, dodol!"

"oh...terus benda pribadi versimu itu yang kayak mana contohnya?"

Kyuubi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah beannie hitam merah dengan sulaman rubah ekor sembilan. (topi kupluk yang biasanya dipake musim dingin itu loh, taukan? Apa ya bahasa Indonesianya?)

tapi ini warnanya udah pudar, makanya aku mau nyari yang sama persis kayak gini" Kyuubi memasukkan lagi benda pribadinya. "Oi, aku lupa sesuatu, Nagato nitip tas ya..." Kyuubi berlari-lari kecil menuju belakang panggung.

Nagato itu kalo dapet pesen suka lupa. Baru juga Kyuubi pergi, dia udah lupa sama tas yang diamanahkan. Dengan santai dia jalan-jalan ke stan lain sama temen-temenya. Untung aja ada Itachi yang ikut mendengar pesan Kyuubi.

"Haku, ini tasnya Kyuubi"

"taruh aja di laci" jawab Haku dari ujung stan.

Itachi meletakkan tas Kyuubi lalu mengikuti Nagato cs.

...%%%%%...

"Nagato tunggu..." Kyuubi berlari-lari mendekati Nagato cs sampai nafasnya ngos-ngosan.

"apaan?"

"ikut!"

"ikut?! Ikut kemana Kyuu?"

"ikut keliling-keliling bareng kalian...hosh...hos...hos..." masih ngos-mgosan. Begi nih kalo males olah raga.

"emang gak bareng sama Shisui?" tanya Sasori agak sinis.

"dia lagi sibuk, anak band sekolah kita bentar lagi manggung"

"lagi asyik gitu, kamu bilang sibuk?" tunjuk Nagato pada Shisui yang lagi asyik ngobrol sama anak sekolah lain. Kayaknya lagi ngrayu. Kesempatan mumpung banyak pendatang dari sekolah lain.

"kamu gak cemburu?!"

"sebodolah, yang penting uangnya ngalir ke kantongku!" lah tadi siapa yang tersinggung sama rap-nya B?

"dasar MOB...!" teriak Nagato ma Hidan.

"whatever! Bweeeee...!?" Kyuubi menjulurkan lidah kearah duo merah putih itu. Tunggu! Kayaknya ada yang kurang deh. Kog yang bully dia Cuma empat?

Kyuubi menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Itachi yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan beberapa wristband yang baru dibelinya. Kyuubi segera berjalan kebelakang Itachi dan mendorong tubuh cowok itu supaya mempercepat langkahnya, "ayo...! dasar lelet"  
"ciieeeee...romantis...cieeee..." goda Nagato.

Cuek aja, Nagatokan emang suka ngegoda. Kyuubi tetap saja mendorong Itachi dari belakang. Oi, Berat banget sih? Mentang-mentang badanya besar ples tinggi. Sebenarnya tubuh Itachi gak besar, tubuhnya proporsional sama kayak Yahiko dan Hidan, tapi kalo disandingin sama Kyuubi yang body-nya pas-pasan, tentu aja gak matching.

...%%%%...

Musim panas yang sama, minggu dan hari berbeda.  
Kyuubi galau. Gara-gara besok mau kencan sama Shisui tapi dengan tidak tau malunya jerawat nongol diwajah mulus Kyuubi. Gak tanggung-tanggung dua biji lagi. Dekat telinga sama di dahi. Makanya biarpun udah hampir tengah malam Kyuubi bela-belain kedokter. Kalo perlu dia juga bakalan ke dukun. Ato kemana saja asalkan jerawatnya ini mau ilang. Serius, apapun bakal Kyuubi lakukan. Tapi kayaknya dewi fortuna lagi gak baik hati sama Kyuubi, buktinya pas dia nyampek dirumah bapak dokter, dokternya gak ada. Lagi liburan keluar kota.

Kyuubi jalan balik dengan lesu. Kepalanya nunduk, pengen banget rasanya dia nangis guling-guling dijalanan. Tapi dia urungin, masih pengen idup soalnya.

"Kyuubi!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba.

Kyuubi nengok. Ada cowok cakep yang manggil dia, Kyuubi coba inget-inget siapa tu cowok. Tapi sampe diteleng-telengin kepalanya tetep aja dia gak inget tu siapa.

"kamu ngapain disini?" tanya cowok itu begitu nyampek deket Kyuubi.

"aku temenmu. Masa lupa?"

"eh, temen? siapa ya? Kog aku gak ngrasa punya temen aneh bin nyeremin kayak kamu"

Tanpa ngejawab, tucowok narik Kyuubi ke mobilnya.

Kyuubi merengek-rengek, meronta-ronta dan teriak-teriak, tapi tu cowok gak juga ngelepasin Kyuubi. Apalagi tenaganya boleh juga, Kyuubi mulai agak kuatir.

"EH? KAMU MAU NYULIK AKU YA?" teriak Kyuubi histeris.

"ck, diam dulu ah"

"HWAAA, aku diculik"

Dan mobil itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan konaha.

.

.

TBC...  
Tanks sudah baca.


	3. Chapter 3

MOB (MONEY-ORIENTED BOY)

.

.

Naroto : punya Om Kishi

Money : T. Andar

Warning! BL. YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA. Ficnya ringan banget. Cocok untuk ngemil.

.

.

Balasan review. Yang log in blz nya lewat pm.

Guess : haduh, saya kurang tau masalah begituan sayang. yang pernah terjadi ma saya itu begini, 1. Internetnya Hp-nya di proteksi. 2. Kartu sim yang dipake gak mendukung. 3. Browsernya gak mendukung. (saya biasanya pake Bing / UC).

Kalo reader-san ada yang tahu, tolong infonya ya. Kenapa ffn gak bisa d buka d hp? Arigato.

Zie09 : makasih reviewnya. Saya nulisnya mood-mood an jadi kalo update cepet gak bisa. Hehe.

.

.

Happy reading...

.

.

Nagato nongkrong sama Itachi di sebuah taman , cuma berdua. Ditemani es krim rasa mocca di tangan masing-masing. Kog berasa so sweet ya?

"rasanya aneh ya..." ungkap Nagato.

"apanya?"

"biasanya kita kesini kan berlima, ini cuma berdua. Kayak mau kencan aja" Nagato menggusak rambutnya. Merasa aneh sama ucapanya sendiri.

Itachi gak nanggepin. Gak penting. Bentar lagi yang lain juga bakalan dateng.

"eh Chi, dulu Kyuubi pernah nanya. Kog kamu bisa gak akur sama Shisui itu gimana?"

Itachi mengernyit. "perasaan aku biasa aja sama Shisui".

"mana aku tau, Shisui yang ngomong gitu ke Kyuubi kog" Nagato mengedikkan bahu acuh.

Itachi mencibir. Dasar banci, masak masalah sepele gitu aja di ceritain sama pacarnya.

Cowok keriputan tapi tampan itu keinget sama kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Waktu itu Itachi sampe ngelayangin bogem ke muka Shisui. Gak tanggung-tanggung kena tepat di batang hidung. Gara-garanya, waktu turun dari bus dia jalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba Shisui melaju kencang pake mobilnya dan dengan sengaja melintasi genangan air di pinggir jalan. Hasilnya...CPRAT!...air keruh itupun langsung muncrat ke celana Itachi. Jelas Tachi gak terima dong, orang pelakunya sengaja. Selain itu, Tachi kan paling gak bisa kalo disuruh mencuci sendiri pakaianya(pernah nyoba, tapi kelunturan semua gara-gara baju-bajunya dimasukin asal kemesin cuci). Sebab itulah dia sangat menghormati Ibu yang sudah bersedia mencuci pakaianya, dan gak bakal terima kalo ada yang sengaja ngotorin pakaianya.

Akhirnya, begitu sampai di sekolah Itachi langsung nyambangin kelasnya Shisui. Tanpa permisi langsung menghampiri meja sepupu-gak akur-nya.

Sementara itu, Shisui berlagak sok cuek, dia tetap asyik bercanda sama kawan-kawannya saat tiba-tiba...

BUGH

...kepalan tinju Itachi mendarat tepat di hidung Shisui.

Mungkin saking kagetnya, Shisui dan teman-teman cuma melongo, membiarkan Itachi pergi begitu saja.

Mungkin saat sadar hidungnya berdarah, Shisui bakalan nyesel gak bales nonjok Itachi.

Ctak!

"aduh!" Itachi mengusap kepalanya dan melototi Nagato.

"diajak ngobrol malah ngalamun!"

"apa?" Itachi gondok. Coba aja kalo ada Yahiko, pasti gak bakalan ada yang nyakitin dia. (di atas kepala Itachi muncul imajin dia selebrasi pake spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Yahiko is my hero'). Lebay ah Chi, inikan bukan fic YahIta.

"itu, tadi malem Kyuubi telpon. Dia muntah-mun..."

"dia hamil?" potong suara-suara di belakang Nagato.

Nagato nengok trus mendelik. "fuck, ganggu orang ngomong aja!" makinya.

"bahasa, pliss" Yahiko menjewer telinga Nagato.

"aduuuh aduuuh. Iya-iya. Ampun my King, ampuuunn..." nah, kalo YahiNaga, kayaknya iya deh.

"anak baik" Yahiko melepas jeweranya lalu mem-pukpuk kepala Nagato. Yang di-pukpuk masang tampang sebel. Sebel-sebel seneng gitu. Aw, tuh kan YahiNaga.

"laper nih, terusin ngobrolnya di kafe depan yuk" ajak Sasori.

... aaa ...

"jadi Kyuubi muntah gegara kue, bukan hamil?" Hidan memastikan.

"iya, bibi Kushina itu paling jago bikin kue rasa ajaib"

"masa sih? Coba kalo aku yang diminta memakannya. Pasti habis tanpa sisa, tanpa mual juga" ini Itachi yang ngomong, diantara mereka berlima yang paling cinta sama makanan manis ya dia.

"gak yakin deh Chi. Aku pernah nyoba, rasanya cabai rawit lo..."

Yang lain mangap.

"aku tarik deh kata-kataku..." Itachi menggusak rambutnya.

"yo semua..."

"KYUUBI?!" pekik Nagato sama Hidan.

"berisik!" hardik Sasori. "ngapain kamu disini Kyuu?"

Kyuubi dudukin pantatnya disebelah Sasori. Bangku mereka jadi penuh, genap enam orang. Kyuubi-Sashori-Nagato berhadapan sama Yahiko-Itachi-Hidan.

"tadi habis kencan sama Shisui" Kyuubi pasang senyum lebar trus nunjukin jaket barunya ke Nagato cs. "keren kan..." pamernya.

Semua memandang takjub. Iya keren, itu jaket limited edition lo. Harganya juga selangit.

"di beliin sama Shisui?" tanya Nagato.

"enggak" Kyuubi nyrobot lava cake-nya Itachi yang udah separuh dimakan. Trus tanpa permisi memakan itu kue dengan sendok bekas Itachi.

Semua mata terbelalak horror. Itachi memerah. Ini Kyuubi... Ah...

"INDIRECK KISS!" teriak Yahiko shock. Yang lain kaget, baru kali ini denger Yahiko teriak.

"eh?" Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Lalu menatap sendok digenggamannya, natap Itachi. Balik ke sendok, Itachi lagi. Dan...

"HUWAAAAA...!" teriakan membahana Kyuubi sukses membuat pemilih kafe datang menghardik.

"Ky...Kyuu..." \ "I...Ta...Chi..."  
Keduanya gagap barengan. Muka sama-sama merah merona.

"i...ini... Kuenya..." Kyuubi nyodorin ke Itachi.

"bu...buat... Kamu...aja..." suara Itachi kayak orang kecekik.

"ma...kasih..." jawab Kyuubi pelan. Malu-malu mau.

AHEM-AHEM-AHEM.

Deheman orang-orang sekitar bikin keduanya tambah nunduk dalem. Malu.

Terus ada yang siul-siul.

Cukup deh, Itachi menghela nafas. "cuma ekting kali Guys, gak usah tegang gitu liatnya" ucap Itachi santai.

"Hah?"

Kyuubi ngakak sampai mukul-mukul meja.

...AaaaA...

"ini jaket dari temen, temen SMP" terang Kyuubi.

"jangan-jangan dari selingkuhan ya?" tebak Hidan.

"dasar pak tua, dibilangin dari temen ya temen" Kyuubi gondik.

Hidan dongkol. Ini asli rambut putih dari lahir coy. "bilang aja temen tapi mesra! Dasar tukang selingkuh!"

"APA KATAMU!" Kyuubi muntab. Dia sudah berdiri siap nonjok Hidan.

Hidan juga berdiri siap bales kalo Kyuubi nonjok.

Yahiko ngambil jusnya Sasori dan Itachi.

BYUUURRR

Dua kepala basah kuyub.

"udah adem belum kepalany?" tanya Yahiko kalem, ditangannya ada dua gelas lagi. Milik Kyuubi dan Hidan.

"ee...eh...uu...udah...kok" jawab Hidan-Kyuubi terbata. Lalu keduanya duduk lagi. Ngibas-ngibasin rambut biar kering.

Nagato ketawa terhibur. Sasori-Itachi mrengut kezel.

"mentang-mentang gebetan, jus-nya gak jadi korban!" Sasori berseru tejem sambil nglirik jus-nya Nagato.

"Ha?" Nagato brenti ketawa.

"jus dia kan paling jauh!" bela Yahiko.

"hellleeeh. bilang aja sayang!" tuduh Sasori.

"apaan sih!" Yahiko berdiri, Ninggalin meja.

"mau kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"mau ganti jus kalian biar gak cerewet"

Dan tawa meledak sekali lagi.

Setelah tawa reda dan suasana udah kondusip, mereka menghabiskan hari minggu itu dengan ngobrol-ngobrol ringan. Dan sekali lagi saya kasih tau. JANGAN PERCAYA KALO COWOK GAK DOYAN NGEGOSIP. Apalagi kalo ada unsur makluk UKEis didalamnya.

"aku denger katanya Utakata-senpai lagi deketin kamu ya Chi?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran. Gosip ini lagi jadi trending topic di Konoha Gakuen.

"entah" jawab Itachi acuh.

"bener Kyuu" jawab Sasori. "kemarin Itachi dapet sekotak coklat dari senpai itu"

"apaan sih" Itachi melototin Sasori.

"serius Chi?" yang lain berseru barengan.

"gak tau siapa yang ngasih, coklatnya ada dimeja pagi-pagi" jelas Itachi.

"gak tau gimana?!. ada nama pengirimnya kok!" Sasori itu satu kelas ples satu bangku sama Itachi, yang lain beda-beda. "kan kertasnya kamu masukin saku!"

"tapi gak ada nama UTAKATAnya Sas" Itachi masih nyoba jelasin.

"tapi kan ada inisialnya Chi, 'U-XII A 2' gitu" Sasori gak mau kalah.

"terus...terus?" Kyuubi makin semangat ngikutin, maklum uke. "coklatnya diapain sama Itachi, Sas?"

"ya dimakanlah, mana gak bagi-bagi lagi!" Sasori nglirik sebel ke Itachi.

"kamu kan udah tak kasih dua potong Sas!"

Sasori mau bales ngomong, mulutnya udah kebuka. Tapi terintrupsi sama 'cie-cie an teman-temanya'.

"cieeeeee Itachi..." goda Nagato.

"ciieeeee Tachi-Tachi..." Kyuubi ini.

"ahem-ahem..." yang sok cool ini Yahiko, Leader sih dia. Jaga image.

"swiiiiwiiiittttttt...uhuk uhuk uhuk" Hidan sampe keselek saking semangatnya.

Itachi diam saja. Mukanya meraaaaaahhhhh banget. Yang namanya digoda, suka gak suka, cinta gak cinta, tetep aja malu. Iya kan?!

"kapan-kapan kalo U-XII A 2 nembak, jangan lupa traktiran ya Chi" sambung Sasori sambil senyum-senyum.

"ciiiieeeee Tachi malu..." Kyuubi noel-noel pipi Itachi yang memerah pake sendok kue. Tanganya gak nyampe.

Itachi masih diam. Mukanya makin merah.

"plese, udahan gues!" Yahiko nenangin temen-temennya. Kasian sama Itachi.

"sekali-kali godain Itachi... Ahem yang mau punya pacar... Ahem" Nagato lanjut aja. Gak peduli muka Itachi yang udah kaya pesakitan parah.

"Ciiiieeeee..."

"Cieeeee..."

"Cieeeee..."

"DIEM!" bentak Yahiko.

Diem semua.

Huek

Mata-mata melihat Itachi horror.

Yahiko cepet tanggap. Dia mapah Itachi yang udah nutupin kedua mulutnya, siap muntah. Dan berlalu ke toilet.

"dia...kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"duh!, kami lupa!. Itachi suka muntah kalo malu banget" jelas Sasori.

"what the hell?" Kyuubi separu gak percaya, separuh pengen ketawa.

"yaahh... Emang kayak gitu. Ntar musti minta maaf sama Itachi kita"

Semua mengangguki ucapan Nagato.

Kyuubi masih gak percaya. Itachi itu,

Badan gedhe, cek.

Tinggi, cek.

Pinter, cek.

Keren, cek.

Pemaluu? Kok kayaknya sulit di cek.

"gak usah mikir yang enggak-enggak deh Kyuu, biar badanya udah proporsional bagus gitukan dia tetep bocah!" jelas Hidan, kayaknya dia tau deh yang dipikirin Kyuubi.

"Ha?" alis Kyuubi naik satu.

"dia lompat kelas sekali pas SMP" jelas Nagato.

"O..." Kyuubi manggut-manggut. "trus, kayaknya juga. Kalian jarang bully dia deh?"

"masak kamu gak ngrasa sih Kyuu, yang enak di bully kan Nagato sama Hidan" Sasori nyeringai ke dua sobatnya. Dibales plototan.

Kyuubi ngakak lagi.

"btw, cabut duluan ya. Ditungguin Naruto" Kyuubi beranjak, barusan dapet pesen dari adiknya.

"oke, ti-ati ya" senyumSasori ma Nagato.

"salam cinta buat Naruto" pesen Hidan.

"najis" sahut Kyuubi sadis. " jangan lupa, dua hari lagi Ultahku. Jangan sampe ada yang gak ngasih kado ya"

"aye-aye" jawab mereka sekenannya.

"Yahiko sama Itachi juga ingetin lo!, sekalian sampein maafku"

"iya-iya Kyuu. Bawel ih, pulang sana. Hush hush..."

... aaaa ...

Senin pagi.

Itachi bingung harus gimana, ternyata gosip yang di omongin temen-temennya waktu itu beneran. Dan sekarang ini dia lagi terjebak satu ruangan sama senpainya, Utakata. Dalem acara 'penyekapan' kalo Itachi bilang.

Tapi mungkin lain lagi dari pihak Utakata. "gimana Tachi-kun, keren gak aksiku?"

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Masak dia yang baru nyampek sekolah, dibekap pake sapu tangan tanpa bius, trus di sekap di laboratorium bahasa ini dibilang keren?. Bagian mananya coba yang keren!.

"jadi rencananya gini Chi, kamu purak-puraknya diculik sama anak buahnya Utakata, disekap. Buat bayar utang emakmu, Utakata ceritanya mafia gitu. Eh ketika bertemu, kamunya malah jatuh cinta. Dan Utakatanya juga jatuh cinta ma kamu, endingnya Utakata nembak kamu, kamu nrima dia, end then, kalian bahagia selama-lamanya" terang Genma panjang lebar. Di tanganya ada sebuah kamera yang lagi di pause. Dan ini juga ngejelasin, kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi di serang oleh B dan Gyuki tadi.

Mereka bikin film, dokumentasi nembaknya Utakata ke Itachi. Pake bumbu drama ala view finder, biar tambah sedap. Ditambah happy end biar romantis, ala-ala dongeng disney gitu.

Si Uchiha anak selungnya Fugaku menghela nafas, lelah otak dia memikirkan orang-orang aneh di kehidupannya.

"oke, kita take untuk adegan nembaknya ya?!"

Kamera siap di tangan, Gyuki nglepas ikatan Itachi.

Utakata menghampiri Itachi. Langkah menapak pasti, mata terpaku pada pujaan hati.

Itachi keringat dingin.

Utakata berdiri tepat di depan Itachi, menggenggam kedua tangan Calon pacar, mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Keringat Itachi berjatuhan. Panic attack.

Mata si kakak kelas menatap sayang onix didepannya.

Itachi sampe lupa kedip juga.

Utakata tersenyum, "Will you be my lover?" berkata pake nada tergentle yang dia bisa.

Itachi menghela nafas. Keringet jatuh? udah. Panik? Udah. Gak kedip? Udah. Ini dia posisinya apa sih di Fic ini? Kok kayaknya di UKEin mulu. Ada-ada saja. Gak mau dia jadi uke lagi. di Fic yang lain kan dia udah rela ditusuk-tusuk.

Lagian dari tadi dia cuma berdiri tegak tanpa keringat apalagi panik kok. Datar aja tuh matanya, pas ditatap sunbainya dia juga biasa aja. Ini yang ngetik kayaknya Drama queen deh.

"ano, senpai. aku gak bisa" dia cowok lo, kalo iya ya IYA kalo enggak ya ENGGAK. simpel, gak bertele-tele.

Hening.

Akward.

Shock.

Itachi menggusak rambutnya.

BRAK!pintu labor terbuka paksa.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi bersyukur, teman-temannya memang yang terbaik.

...aaaaaa...

"sorry banget ya Chi, gara-gara kami salah kira, kamu gak jadi 'jadian' sama Utakata senpai" sesal Nagato. Dia denger info-nya, Itachi dibully sama kakak kelas. Se geng jadi panik semua. Gak taunya cuma ekting. Mana dia grudukan lagi nyerangnya. Malu banget.

"tanks guys, kalian nyelametin aku"

"kamu gak nyesel Chi?" tanya Hidan.

"gak, gak cinta juga"

...aaaaaa...

Di sebuah desa di pinggiran Konoho.

Shisui duduk mematung di bawah pohon beringin, pose santai. ada burung kecil hinggap di bahu, Senyum tampan terpatri di bibirnya. Sinar mentari sore sebagai backgroundnya.

"nah, senyummu sudah selesei. Shi-kun boleh merengut sekarang"

Shisui langsung merengut setelah suara datar itu terdengar. Bibirnya kaku dipake senyum hampir lima belas menit. Dan dia masih harus duduk mematung sampai waktu yang tidak ia ketahui.

Melelahkan.

Ini salah satu resiko punya kekasih seorang pelukis, apalagi kalo pelukisnya punya obsesi mencetakmu dalam kanvas.

Apakah Kyuubi hobi melukis?

Tidak! Ini bukan Kyuubi kog yang melukis. Trus, Kyuubi juga gak manggil Shisui pake Shi-kun. Kemanisan.

lagian Kyuubi kan pacarnya Shisui, bukan kekasihnya.

Ini kekasihnya Shisui yang lain dari pada yang lain.

Siapakah dia? Saksikan episode yang akan datang.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Kyuubi dapet jaket limited edition dari temen SMPnya. Siapa sih?

Ceck it out!

.

.

Malem dimana Kyuubi diculik.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang bikin penumpangnya jantungan.

Ditengah rasa panik yang melanda Kyuubi, dia merapal napa-napa mantanya, "Izuna, Zetsu, Obito, Kisame, Genma, Kokou, Ginkaku, Juugo, aduh... Habis Juugo siapa ya... Habis yang lupa itu juga siapa... Haduh aku luba siapa lagi..." nah kan, Kyuubi bisa ngalihin perhatian. "lewatin ah, yang inget aja. Shukaku, Shisui, Ita...Eh? DIA BUKAN MANTANKUUUUUUU!" Teriak Kyuubi histeris.

Si pengemudi kaget. Mobil brenti mendadak.

Kyuubi terentak. Melotot ke draver.

"APA?" si pengemudi balik melotot.

Kyuubi ciut.

Helaan nafas terdengar, sabuk pengaman dilepas, pintu dibuka, si driver meninggalkan mobil. Tapi gak lupa dikunci.

Kyuubi panik, tengok kanan kiri. Mengidentifikasi lokasi.

Parkiran mini market.

Situasi? Sepi.

"ehh?" Kyuubi menajamkan penglihatan.

'Love-cchi Market-sshu'. Kyuubi mengernyit. Kog kayak nama marketnya kayak logat fandom sebelah sih?

tapi kayaknya market ini gak asing deh.

Pikir.

Pikir.

"aha! Inikan market dua blok dari rumah!" Kyuubi senyum bangga.

Cklik, Brak.

Kyuubi horror lagi. Ini penculiknya kog udah balik sih? Belum juga mikir rencana kabur.

Kyuubi ngliatin penculiknya yang 'cakep. Tapi. Serem'. Sebuah tisu basah mengusap hati-hati wajah si penculik. Terus berulang-ulang sampai gambar serem diwajah habis.

"KANKURO!" Pekik Kyuubi. Ini temen 'plek'nya Kyuubi waktu SMP di Suna. Anak wali kota yang mbangkang sama orang tua karena cintanya pada visual key.

"hehe..." penculiknya nyengir tampan.

"KAMU NGAPAIN NYUL...ukmm...urmmm...hwe...hepahin..."

"kamu gak brubah deh Kyuu, masih hobi teriak" Kankuro nglepasin bekapannya dimulut Kyuubi.

"jelasin!" tuntut Kyuubi.

"lagi Konser di Konoha, off air. Mau pulang ke hotel, eh nemu rubah liar dijalan..."

Kyuubi melotot.

"...yuk tak anterin pulang. Udah lewat tengah malem. Sayang kalo makluk fuckeble kayak kamu diculik orang"

BUGH.

Korek api melayang kemuka Kankuro.

Kyuubi melotot serem.

"gak usah melotot deh, faktanya kamu itu emang fuckabble kan"

Kyuubi mrengut parah. "gini-gini masih virgin tauk!"

"hwahahahahhaha"

"DIEM!"

mobil melaju dua blok kerumah Kyuubi. Mereka turun dari mobil.

"makasih ya dah dianterin"

"oke"

"pulang sana!" usir Kyuubi.

Blug.

Kyuubi mlotot, kurang ajar banget nih Kuro-kuro nglemparin jaket kemukanya.

Kankuro nyengir. "otanjoubi omedeto gozaimass" ucapnya ceria.

"hah?" Kyuubi gak faham.

"yaelah, dua hari lagi kamu tambah tua, Rubah pikun sialan"

"oh hehe... Aku lupa. Makasih. Mana hadiahnya?" Kyuubi nyodorin tangan. Jaket disampirin pundak.

"itu dipundakmu"

Kyuubi nenteng jaketnya. "ini?, kog gak dibungkus sih?!"

"kayak cewek aja pake dibungkus!" Kankuro mencibir, "aku balik ya, jaga baik-baik jaketnya"

"Jaket murah aja belagu banget!" cibir Kyuubi.

Sebelum mobil berjalan, Kankuro melongok dari jendela dan berkata. "iya kalo satu murah, kalo dua bisa ditukerin Mercedes lho, Bye" dan mobilpun melaju kencang dijalanan, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang mematung didepan gerbang.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
